Silent
by Mrs.J.Malfoy
Summary: One day the fear will be gone and we will be free but for now we do not speak. I do not wish for him to go but I know some day once again he will be mine. DM/HP


Title: Silent.

Summary: And still we did not speak. I do not wish for him to go but I know some day once again he will be mine.

Pairing: Harry and Draco

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did stuff like this would have happened a long time ago!

I will apologise now for any spelling mistakes, I am doing this on my own I do not have a beta!

It was a cold night and I sat huddled on the steps clinging to my cloak for warmth, how he wasn't cold baffled me. I looked up, the sky was dark tonight, the moon had hidden her self away and was nowhere to be seen, even the stars seemed dull.

I pulled my gaze away from the sky and turned it instead to the young man a few meters away from me. I smiled softly at the sight of him. Draco Malfoy. My man. All though it was unknown to everyone. I didn't care about that though, strangely enough I couldn't. at first I thought it may bother me, keeping him a secret from my friends but I found that silence was easy… he taught me that. So keeping quiet about him was no great feet.

I sat silently on a step and watched as he did the last of the buttons of his shirt up, he picked up his tie and glanced at me in question. I tilted my head, the usual reply. He walked over all the while slinging the tie around his neck getting it ready for me to tie. This became somewhat a religious activity and no matter what else happened during my day or his, this was my favour part, being close to him without the pain or the hurt.

He smiled at me as I finished and I smiled shyly back, trying to search his eyes for hidden emotion. It was needless to say I found none.

I wanted to speak to him, to let him know how deeply I felt about him, about us, but I knew it would not be appreciated. He appreciated the quiet, so that what I, Harry Potter, gave to him.

"- I love you."

"No you don't Potter but … thanks anyway." He turned to walk away and I knew if I didn't stop him this would be the end but I was stuck, my lips stayed sealed, eyes hard, body unmoving. I wanted desperately to run to him, to hug him to me, to never let him leave again.

In between the times of us being together all I thought about was him and the next time I would see him. I couldn't sleep or eat. Inside, the words that needed to be said were clawing their way to the surface to try and get out but I had to keep them quiet, for him.

I watched as he walked away from me slowly, hi footsteps echoing around the halls, tingling in my ears. I opened my mouth, praying something would come out.

"Don't," I whispered, I looked down not daring myself enough to look directly into his cold face. His footsteps stopped and I could hear him turn around but he did not speak or move closer. He just stood watching me watch the ground for I did not move either.

Fear I find is a great enemy. It's what keeps me quiet and what keeps him from moving closer. It brought us together and I knew soon it would be what tears us apart. I have tried but sometimes in this life trying is not good enough and I have no spare tears or blood left for him to take in replacement of my insecurities, so soon he must start draining me of everything else, and I hope that the fear leaves when the rest of me does.

I waited but he did not speak and neither did I.

I looked up and could hold back no longer. I ran to him, down the steps, and somewhere along the way he met me half way. I threw my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and he held me. Just held me as a sobbed away all the tears of regret of things I would never say.

And still we did not speak. Even when the time came for him to go we didn't say a word. Word would spoil everything. They were clumsy and too thought through, we didn't suite them.

I did not wish for him to go but I know some day once again he will be mine…forever…but in the mean time I shall stay silent with the hope that one day I will say all I need to say.

Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
